


Drastic measures

by Hbsj



Series: Four Wizards series [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, Clubbing, Declarations Of Love, F/M, Falling In Love, HP: EWE, Not Canon Compliant, Not Epilogue Compliant, Oblivious Draco Malfoy, Romance, Romantic Comedy, Strip Tease, Stripping, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-05
Updated: 2018-10-11
Packaged: 2019-04-18 21:33:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 6
Words: 10,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14222247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hbsj/pseuds/Hbsj
Summary: Draco's mother had a plan: Draco would marry Astoria and make perfect little heirs to the Malfoy line, he wasn't necessarily happy about it but he knew he couldn't get what he really wanted anyway so what the hell, right? Hermione did NOT agree with the plan and would literally do anything to thwart it, even something rather uncharacteristically for her but will she succeed?A fun and dirty five-part Dramione-fic, rated M for smut in later chapters and language





	1. Part 1

**Author's Note:**

> Warnings: A bit of Weasley-bashing is also included but not a prominent part of the fic.
> 
> Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot and I am making no money off this.
> 
> This fic will has been fully written out, it is rather short and from now on it will be updated every day.  
> It's fast-paced and the first in a small series I am working on, which follows the four friends who are introduced at the beginning of the fic.

She was getting ready and she was very nervous. What if it didn't work?

It ought to though, she'd seen the smouldering looks he'd given her when he was accompanying Astoria. As she pulled up her thigh high fish net stockings and secured them to her garter belt, she was almost trembling. She had never done anything like this in her life! Thank Merlin that Seamus and Dean owned this place so she basically could ask them for anything.

She started applying lavish amounts of makeup. It was a huge risk and she knew it. The man she'd fallen for and his three best mates would be literally ogling her as she stripped for them. Well, she amended in her head, she wasn't stripping for _them_ , only for _him_. She smacked her newly painted crimson lips a couple of times at herself in the mirror and nodded with determination.

That was her motivation.

* * *

At Blaise's huge flat, the four men had gathered to start the evening. There was a lot of firewhiskey, cigars and political debates. Since three of them worked at the ministry, it made a lot of sense but it bored Blaise out of his mind, so he tactically changed the subject to women.

His very favourite topic in the world.

Blaise was contemplating his future really. He knew he ought to start looking for a prospective wife but his reasoning was that in that very intense search, there was no reason he shouldn't enjoy himself as he was searching the country for the perfect woman, now was there?

He was the acting CEO of Malfoy Enterprises. Draco had appointed him to it as he knew he was very business savvy and was fully capable of running the large company. Draco owned it in full but he had very little to do with the day-to-day business, he'd only had one stipulation when Blaise started, that was to scour and move into the muggle markets. Draco was certain there was a lot of money to be made by such a move and he was absolutely right, their cash-flow had soared. Blaise had even initiated a branch of the company dealing with enchantments on muggle items, so they wouldn't go haywire around magic. Their store in Diagon Alley was booming with business and the owl orders flew in, literally.

Harry was there, as single as could be and he was very eager for their outing. He knew they would absolutely floor Draco and he hoped very much that it would work. He deserved love instead of that stiff patting on his arm he'd gotten when Astoria had visited their shared office.

Harry and Draco worked together at the ministry as aurors. They'd been paired during auror training and the first six months had been horrendous but their instructor had refused to change their partners. It had all changed when Draco had saved Harry's life. It was accidental and all but still, it had changed their dynamic considerably.

He used to be with Ginny but since her quidditch career had stagnated about a year after the war, she'd chosen to pretty much fuck her way to a permanent spot on the Holyhead Harpies team, it worked just like she'd planned but she'd lost Harry in the process. He'd heard from Theo, ever the gossip, that she was seeing Marcus Flint these days. He'd shuddered when he'd heard that, Flint was a right bastard but given that he was also filthy rich, he fitted neatly into the line of rich bastards that Ginny had dated since he'd kicked her out of Grimauld Place.

Now he was single and loving it. Being the Chosen One had basically secured him a line-up of shags with hot witches (and a few unnamed wizards… _ahem Theo_ ) for the rest of his life. He knew he might ought to settle down at some point but he was in no hurry. He was only turning twenty-seven this summer. He had plenty of time.

Theo was the house-gossip of the four of them. In school he had been a loner, trying very hard to distance himself from everyone to save himself from getting hurt. Only Blaise and Draco cornering him during their eighth (or repeat seventh) year got him to open up. They'd lathered him so thickly with all sorts of alcohol that he eventually had spilled his secret.

He was gay and deeply ashamed of it.

His father had beaten him to within an inch of his life when he'd found out during Christmas in fifth year and had ordered him point blank to settle down with a proper pureblood witch to produce proper pureblood heirs for the House of Nott. After that, what he then chose to do of blackening sodomy in his spare time was his problem. That order and the beatings were repeated forcefully every time he'd been home.

Thankfully his friends hadn't been judgemental, in fact, they hadn't even blinked. Both of them had promptly started berating his father and started to show Theo how he could protect himself from his father, if he didn't want to fight back.

The sigh of relief that went through Theo when his father had been accidentally killed in a rogue Death Eater attack two years after the war in Knockturn Alley was soul-shaking. His father wasn't a Death Eater himself but a strong supporter of the cause, the irony of it had Theo chuckling at random for weeks. Since he was now the patriarch of the House of Nott and could do as he damn well pleased, he had promptly come out to all of his immediate friends and the remains of his sparse family. One of his aunts had been speechless for a month, he'd relished that one.

Now he spent his time seducing as many men as he could possibly get his hands on. He'd even spent the night with Blaise at one point and Potter another, that had been especially enlightening, there was a very _big_ reason that the Boy Who Fucked was such a successful ladies man. He didn't care at all about the fact that none of them was interesting in more, he just wanted to sample their wares really.

He'd never gotten his hands on Draco though and he was sure he never would. He sighed inwardly. This whole evening was his idea, a birthday present for their mate who was about to get stuck in his mother's idea of an ideal match. Only the man himself was pining hard for another.

He pulled out the muggle phone she'd introduced him to. He had told her to get the absolute best, so she'd gotten him something called an iPhone. It had almost no buttons but something she called a 'touchy screen' filled with small icons. She'd spent hours teaching him how to work it properly. He didn't really get it yet but if it was the best on the market, it was good enough for him. He texted her covertly.

_T: Are you ready my fair lady?_

_H: Of course Theo, get your arses here, Dean and Seamus are waiting at your table with the drinks. If there are any left when you finally get here._

_T: So bossy!_

He emptied his glass stood up. "Gents, it's time to go. We have an appointment that we must keep."

Draco grinned at his friend. "Does this appointment have a name by any chance?"

Harry thumped him on the back. "This is your birthday surprise, you'll see." They all grinned at each other and went to floo to The Leaky Cauldron.

* * *

As they emerged into Diagon Alley, they were laughing and joking with each other. Blaise and Theo led the way and he and Harry followed while they all tried their damnedest to ignore the Daily Prophet reporter on the prowl for gossip. The four of them had been best mates since Draco had mended fences with Harry and right around that time Theo had started trying to bed Harry. That fact that he'd actually succeeded had astounded and amused Draco and Blaise endlessly.

The Weasel wasn't in the picture at all. He'd spent his entire ministry reward money on parties and the ugliest clothing he'd ever seen on a man. Of course, that had ruined his relationship with Harry and _her_ rather quickly, she had no patience for material things like that. He'd always known that she was way too good for Weaselbee, even back when he knew he should hate her and every single thing she stood for, he still _knew_.

But, then again, she was also way too good for himself. He was nothing but an ex-Death Eater with the fading mark still brandished on his left forearm, so he'd numbly agreed to let his mother choose the witch for him when she had complained about his bachelorhood yet again this spring. He wasn't in love with Astoria, he knew it, she knew it and his mother knew it but everyone just seemed to agree to ignore it.

He would be able to ignore it too if it wasn't for the very inconvenient fact that he was very deeply in love with _her_. None other than Harry Potters best female friend and Gryffindor Golden Princess, Hermione Granger. She was so out of his league and he hated it, but he'd accepted it. Harry had told him again and again to make a move but he just couldn't get himself to sully her like that. She deserved better than him. Much better. In fact, he thought she deserved the world really.

So he'd stayed away, watching and protecting if necessary. She was working with Theo in the Magical Law department at the ministry and he and Theo may had scared some unwanted attention away from her. Not that she hadn't dated but the most horrible guys had been subtly or rather un-subtly convinced by them to look elsewhere for a date.

* * *

She was finally finished taming her hair, so she started on the glamours. There was no way she'd not disguise herself when doing what she was preparing to do, but the complicated part was that Draco had to see her as herself, she only needed to be glamoured from everyone else. In the weeks up to this she had researched the enchantment like crazy and eventually she had gotten it down. She had even done a few test-runs at the ministry with only Theo knowing, it worked like a charm and Draco didn't even realize it.

She just hoped that he wouldn't think badly of her for doing this. She knew it was a drastic way to get his attention but the man had been completely ignoring all of her more subtle hints this past year. All of them! She had invited him to lunch and he'd brought Harry and Theo, she had opened up to him about the scar from Bellatrix and he'd broken into a sweat, apologized profusely and basically run away, she had tried to be friendly and he had mostly ignored her except when she asked him a direct question.

The man was completely infuriating! And now he was due to publicly start courting Astoria Greengrass this summer.

Well, no.

Not if she had anything to do with it.


	2. Part 2

From a distance, the wizarding club Omnium was easily recognizable with its dark grey façade and twirling projecting lights that spun around in random patterns. Seamus and Dean had capitalized on their party-making skills after the war and had opened a huge bar/nightclub/strip club/lounge. Each had a different floor, the bar was on the ground floor and the roof top lounge was the highest up. Each level had another degree of exclusivity to it and another degree of pricy entry fee. There were four cues to the club and a lot of people trying to get in past the cues by saying random things like "I know the owner" and "Do you have any idea who I am, dude?"

Theo steered the four of them through the large throng of people outside the club, kissed two of the bouncers on their cheeks and went easily inside without a pause. Theo could hear someone asking why they were allowed in when no one else was. The bouncers merely stonewalled the person.

They went to the four lifts in the rather ordinary entry way. Each one had access to all four floors but cleverly, the lifts recognized what floor you were allowed to visit by the bouncers placing an interesting little enchantment on everyone entering. If you then wanted to get to the next level, you had to get in an 'internal' line inside the level you were on. Unsurprisingly, the roof top lounge was by far the most popular and the place where most people were rejected, but also the most expensive with an entry fee of no less than twenty galleons per person.

No enchantments had been placed on them however, so they were able to go to all levels if they wanted to. They entered the lift and Theo pressed the button for the third floor. Draco nearly groaned.

"The strip club? Really? You're taking me to a strip club?" The disbelief in his voice was obvious.

Theo answered with a knowing smirk. "Not just any strip club my handsome friend, a very high-end strip club. The women in here are stunning."

He scoffed and rolled his eyes. "They're still strippers mate."

Theo merely blew him a kiss and shrugged his shoulders and said happily. "We'll see." Draco scowled at him.

The doors opened to reveal a spectacular place. First off, it was huge. There was a large circular stage in the middle of the room with only one stripper pole and plush sofas and armchairs everywhere. All around the room there were booths laden with wizards and witches enjoying their evening. The walls were a soft blue and the carpet and most of the plush furniture was dark grey with accents of silver here and there. The tables were all different kinds of wood and silver twinkling chandeliers hung above them.

Theo took them to the largest booth in the place, directly in the centre of the opposite wall from the entry, where Dean and Seamus was waiting for them.

"Dudes!" Dean roared. "Welcome to Omnium!" He clapped them all on the back and ushered them into the booth. Theo managed it so that Draco sat on one the ends of the curved sofa.

They started drinking, a lot. Theo knew that Draco had to be lathered to not brush off Hermione's advances with his self-sacrificing shite. So they had muggle shots, muggle pints and lots of firewhiskey.

All of them were in on the scheme, except for Draco himself but they didn't know when she'd go on stage. Every time a stunning woman entered through the magical entrance in the floor of the stage, Theo directed Draco's attention to her and each time he merely shrugged and turned his attention back to his mates.

Until that was, when Theo again directed his attention to the stage and he froze completely.

* * *

She could see them drinking and with the pace they'd set she knew she shouldn't wait too long, she cursed the men inwardly. She just needed him tipsy, not bloody out cold.

A man approached her, the manager of the strip club and roof top lounge and a friend of hers. "Hermione? Are you underneath all those glamours?" Lee Jordan had grown into a handsome man, he was a great manager for the people working here and a fierce protector of them. "You know, I am breaking about twenty of my own rules letting you go on stage tonight and leaving you alone with him later."

"Oh Lee! Trust me, I wouldn't be doing this if he wasn't so difficult to get through to." She almost wanted to stomp her foot on the floor, stubborn man!

Lee gave her a grin. "Alright then, you can go on now if you want?"

She took a deep breath and nodded. Well, here goes nothing.

* * *

Draco was having a good time with his friends, he would do anything for them but he wanted this to last. They were all single and had more than once all acted as each other's wing-man. He knew very well that it couldn't last. He was expected to publicly announce his courtship of Astoria in a month and he was not looking forward to it. He'd been a brooding bastard to his friends since his mother had told him a few weeks earlier. He knew he ought to do as she bid, he had agreed after all but maybe, just maybe there was more to a marriage and a partnership than just a few practised comments and a boring starfish fuck every other week.

Theo once again directed his attention to the newcomer on the stage and he did a double-take. All of the muscles in his body had frozen solid.

 _No._ Surely not.

All of the men around the table was looking rather disinterestedly at the beauty dancing on the stage, even Potter. Didn't he recognize his best female friend writhing on that stage for all the world to see?

She was wearing a bright red dress that matched her lipstick, it had two thigh high slits up each leg and it showed off her toned legs in fetching fish net stockings. Her cleavage was showing and hinted at black lace underneath. Her hair was untamed and lush, he yearned to hold on to those magnificent locks. On her feet she was wearing at least four-inch heels.

She was contorting her lovely body into unimaginable shapes as she danced on and around the stripper pole, she hadn't shed one piece of clothing yet and he was completely captivated.

Was it really her? He wasn't certain, maybe he was just seeing things. And then her gaze burned into his. He'd know those gold-flecked chocolate eyes anywhere. _It was_ _her_.

He could feel something deep inside him growl ferociously.

He didn't know if it was really her up there in reality or his own starved mind conjuring up a delicious fantasy and he really didn't care, he would take this any day. She was completely and utterly gorgeous.

Suddenly she ripped off her dress and her toned body was on display for him, covered in nothing but lace underwear, a garter belt, fish net stockings and those shoes. She was a mesmerizing sight to behold and he was completely caught in her web. The boys next to him was discussing the merits of red leather vs. black leather on women as they seemed to see a blonde wearing a black leather catsuit that wasn't coming off, she was just dancing provocatively. How strange.

Maybe he really was going crazy.

She was dancing to some muggle music he didn't know but she was all he could see. He didn't dare move a muscle lest she would disappear in a puff of smoke.

Something inside him ground to a complete halt. If what he was seeing was real, then Hermione Granger was a stripper?!

* * *

Hermione felt empowered. Draco was completely mesmerized by her and she had no intention of looking at anyone else, she was doing it just for him after all. All of her attention was on him and keeping her balance in these crazy heels, she had been surrounded earlier by three of the most beautiful strippers and they'd tried to teach her as much as they could before the doors were opened. As she twirled around the pole, she could see him following every curve of her body.

She'd been taught this move by the lovely ladies working here, so she got down on her knees and ripped her bra dramatically open in the front as she tossed her head back. From his reaction, he might have gotten a heart attack when she peaked up at him again.

* * *

He was in shock. That must be it. That must be the reason that he wasn't currently worshipping the ground she was dancing on or screaming in Potter's face to help her.

When she revealed those edible mounds with perfect rosy peaks and massaged them just a bit roughly with a dazed lustful expression on her face, he was nearly undone, he couldn't take anymore but he couldn't tear himself away. She wasn't planning on showing more though, she was winding the dance down and exited seamlessly into the magical opening at the bottom of the platform.

He exhaled.

Inhaled.

Once.

Twice.

He shook his head. Had he really just seen what he thought he had? He made quick excuses and rushed to bathroom. He paced around the small tiled room in frustration. His steel hard erection should also be dealt with at some point.

He groaned. For fucks sake!

That infuriating woman!

Even if it wasn't her, because according to his friends it most certainly hadn't been her but if it was, then he was fucked.

 _Royally fucking fucked_.

How the hell would he ever be able to agree to a reasonable and boring relationship with Astoria after seeing _that_? But he knew he didn't deserve her, he was the scum of the earth, nothing more than filth.

That sobered him. He pulled himself together and with a will greater than he'd ever mustered before, he went back to their booth.

"Drake! Mate, I've got you the best birthday present ever! Come with me!" Theo had practically pounced on him as he'd approached the table, he put his arm around his shoulders and pulled him along with him. He looked back at Blaise and Potter, they were grinning like bloody Cheshire cats! He scowled.

Before he could say anything however, he was stuffed into a room without his wand and Theo had obviously locked the door in his face. What now?

* * *

She knew that everything hinged on this. She knew she had to play her cards right or he would return to that snarky broody insulting façade he knew best. She could hear him trying to open the door and then taking a seat in one of the plush armchairs in the room with an annoyed huff.

She took a deep breath and stepped out from behind the heavy black velvet curtain.

_Showtime._


	3. Part 3

He was grumbling to himself in the armchair.

What the hell were they on about giving him 'the best present ever'. He snorted Some filthy stripper-witch would give him a lap dance. He almost laughed. He wanted nothing to do with the witches in here, only one was really able to catch and hold his attention and despite his spectacular vision earlier, he was sure she'd never actually do anything like that.

A subtle rustling made him aware that he was no longer alone.

He looked up and his breath caught in his throat.

Again.

No. Was he _still_ seeing things?

His throat suddenly parched despite the amount of drinks he'd had, he croaked out. "Her… Hermione? Is that you?" His own voice sounded almost non-existing but he could tell that she heard him. She gave him an enigmatic smile and shushed him while holding a single manicured finger to his lips. He was sure he was going nuts, he would be completely and utterly bonkers after this dance no doubt. But he wouldn't give it up for the world.

And when she started dancing for him in earnest, that's when he must have lost his mind.

He was lost to the world but for her.

Usually not a fan of these types of things, he settled down comfortably in the armchair and enjoyed the show. _And what a show!_

She was fantastic, gorgeous and beautiful and the way she was looking at him was addicting. She was displaying barely disguised lust for him in those spectacular orbs as she was ever so slowly rotating her sultry hips, he could get lost in her eyes for days.

She was rotating to a beat he couldn't hear but he wanted to.

 _Oh,_ did he want to!

He'd just noticed she was wearing a different dress than on the stage and it was green, Slytherin green. He practically choked.

Again.

And then the dress vanished suddenly and there she was in all her staggering glory, wearing only a rather see-through _green_ lace bra and matching thong along with those shiny black high heels.

A lump was caught in his throat that he couldn't dislodge. By the almighty gods, how did he possibly deserve such a vision before him?

That was when she descended on him like the goddess she was, straddling him in her barely-there lingerie and grinding her core slowly into his, he could feel the fire in him being lit and stocked. His cock was screaming for release, for her to clamp down on him while she whined in pleasure.

Her hands had been touching herself up till that point and then she moved them to him. She ever so lightly touched over the planes of his chest, up his throat and over his face before ending at his hair where she scraped her fingernails over his scalp and he shivered visibly. He could hear her soft moans and small passionate noises from the back of her throat.

He ached to touch her, to bring her to the brink of the ultimate pleasure and beyond. He tried to move his arms but he was magically bound in the chair. He craved to touch her, he was burning up with need for her. "Hermione, please… please let me…" He wasn't sure what to say.

"What Draco? What is it you want?" Her voice was breathy but with an edge to it, he could tell that it wasn't a rhetorical question.

"You." He was saying it like the prayer of his soul. "I want you, pl… please." He pleaded with her in a gruff husky voice.

She was still driving him mad with those slow circles of her pelvis and he moved his own hips just a fraction, his steel hard length hitting her just as she was descending onto him yet again. He relished her gasp and the subsequent darkening of her eyes as they bored straight into his own.

To his great frustration she stood up and moved away from him. His control was slipping, he could feel it. His declaration of undying love was almost to the tip of his tongue when he swallowed hard.

Her bra had vanished and she was standing before him in only a scrap of lace covering his version of the Holy Grail.

She turned her back to him, sat down on his lap leaned into him. He struggled with the magical restraints, how he wanted to touch her.

"Hmm…" He could feel her humming in every bone in his body. "Do you now? Are you quite certain?" That's when she reached one hand down to stroke his rigid erection slowly and he was sure that he could see stars at the back of his lids.

"Yes, by Salazar yes!" The fire within him was roaring like Fiendfyre and she was the only way to quench it.

She eased her fondling of him and stood up to face him, still grinding and dancing to that infuriatingly unknown beat. Her eyes were hooded and her face and body had an appealing soft pink flush. She leaned towards him and whispered in his ear. "Well Draco, then you know what you need to do."

He blinked and she was gone.

* * *

It was a high stakes game she was playing and she knew it. She needed him unbalanced, she needed him to be a bit different from his normal self. He was always so contained and guarded, she could never get him to actually open up even when it was just them having a casual conversation. Which he always ended as hurriedly as possible.

But she had to get him to see sense! To see her differently than the way he'd put her up on a pedestal. She hated the way people called her the Golden Princess. She didn't want to be on a pedestal, she wanted to be his and for him to be hers.

She apparated directly into her flat, seeing as she was almost naked that seemed to be the best option. She was so hot and bothered that she needed a shower, a very long, hot and delicious shower.

She magically filled and warmed her tub with water and sank gratefully into the steaming water. Her nipples were just skating the surface of the water and the sensation, though nowhere near as having Draco writhing beneath her, was exhilarating. She was already so hot and bothered that she knew it would be a cinch to relief some of the ache that had gathered between her legs.

She threw her head back and one of her hands snaked down her body, pinching a nipple lightly, caressing her stomach before reaching the ache that had been building inside her since she had been waiting backstage.

She was wet, soaking wet for him.

She started stroking her core the way she knew would work, as she touched the bundle of nerves above her entrance she gasped and arched her body in the water, sloshing the water on the tiled floor but she didn't care. She was so close.

When she inserted two fingers into herself while keeping the pressure on her clit, she came hard, crying out his name into her darkened empty flat.

It wasn't enough and she moved her hands unrelenting as she coaxed a second orgasm from herself within minutes.

* * *

Draco sat in the room in that plush armchair and didn't know what to do with himself. He was so bloody horny that he thought it might snap if he didn't take care of it immediately. But it probably wasn't allowed here.

He moved his hands experimentally and he found that he was able to do that. Maybe he was only restrained when she was in the room.

He reached down to adjust his straining cock and got up to re-join his mates, cursing under his breath.

He ran his hands through his hair again and again.

She'd told him that he knew what to do and his heard knew it was the truth, no matter how much he tried to deny it.

He _did_ know. He had make her his. His mind could never have dreamt up a vision that spectacular. He loved her with every single fibre of his being and only the thought of him corrupting her had kept him back from claiming her. Or at least doing his damnedest to claim her as his.

His mind started spinning ideas, some were overly romantic (he discarded then immediately), some were very direct ( _so_ not his style) but what he needed was understated yet succinct.

His mind kept tumbling around the subject until Theo pulled him from his reverie. He wasn't even aware of actually reaching their table.

"So… How was it? Did you like your birthday present?" His waggling eyebrows and shit-eating grin told Draco that Theo was in on it. He was _always_ in on the secret and he _always_ assisted wherever he could. He should have realized, the two of them worked closely together.

"You knew?"

"'Course I did mate." He shrugged and gave him a wink, grin still firmly in place. "Though I might have elaborated on some of her ideas."

"Is she actually working here?"

"Really?" Theo looked incredulously at him. "What do you think, numbskull?" If his tone hadn't cleared that up for him immediately, the obvious roll of his eyes had the same effect.

"She's not then." He nodded to himself, thinking hard.

If Theo really was in on it, that meant that it was real, all of it. He pushed out a breath that he didn't know he'd been holding.

It was _real_.

His mind was struggling to wrap itself around that simple fact.

"But wait, if it was truly real, how the hell did I see her and you didn't?"

Theo snorted and grinned at him. "Glamours mate, a couple specialized glamours to cover herself from all of the rest of us. You were the only one to actually see her."

* * *

Theo could see the cogs working furiously in Draco's head and he knew that the night was far from over. Draco's night wasn't anyway. He wasn't seeing anything in front of him except the pint he was currently frowning at, so Theo got out his phone.

_T: I can see you did well, he's rattled. Join us on the roof top in an hour?_

_H: Are you sure that's a good idea?_

_T: Yes._

_H: Alright then._

_T: Dress to slay a dragon my fair lady._


	4. Part 4

Draco was shaken to his very core. Why had she done this? The glamours were telling, it seemed that it was all for him.

She had done all of this for _him_.

He thought through the past year or so, when she'd started to approach him more often. Smiling at him sweetly and regaling him with odd little anecdotes from her life. He'd brushed her off rudely every single time simply because he didn't deserve her attention and he knew it.

Now she had in turn claimed his attention in a massive way. There was no way in hell he would be tying the knot with Astoria now. She seemed to pale beside this spectacular electrifying witch.

He smiled faintly at her meticulous planning of the whole thing. Of course she would be able to pull something like this off.

Had he really been so caught in his own wallowing guilt that he hadn't realized that the object of his desire had actually tried to capture his attention?

He felt like a bloody fool.

They were all moving from the booth and towards the lifts. He wasn't really paying much attention to where he was being lead so when the doors opened to a fantastic roof top terrace filled with twinkling fairy lights, cosy corners with plush sofas and a massive bar in the middle of the space. There were different levels and it wasn't too full of people.

It was raining, he could see the rain on the outside of the railings and when he looked up to the sky but none of it reached them. The air was dry, fresh, clean and just the perfect temperature. It was very clever magic. Though he was loathing to admit it to the two owners who were grinning at his gobsmacked expression.

"We're glad you like it Malfoy, we're rather pleased with it ourselves." Finnigan spoke in his characteristic Irish tones. Thomas nodded beside him with a satisfied expression on his face.

Draco rolled his eyes at them but grinned right back. They were alright for Gryffindors. But he didn't really want to say out loud how amazing he really thought the terrace was.

They approached the bar and he only got a firewhiskey to sip, he was rather tipsy already with the way they'd lathered him with drinks earlier so he decided that a few moments of taking it easy might be just what he needed.

Blaise and Harry were out working the terrace. They had a trail of witches following them and they revelled in the attention. Theo stayed at the bar with him but Theo was a rather famous gay wizard due to his status and wealth so he was swarmed quickly by wizards vying for his attention.

That left him alone with his thoughts and it felt a bit perilous because his head was swimming with confusion. He spent a while thinking and chatting with a couple of people who approached him. A witch tried to pull but he made it clear he wasn't interested at all. She was nice enough but she couldn't hold a candle to Hermione.

He would go to her, he would ask her out on a date. Wasn't that what she meant? That he knew what to do? What he wanted to do was claim her as his and then to hell with his mother's wishes and Astoria.

He didn't particularly want to hurt Astoria but he also knew that she wasn't in love with him at all. She would go through with it to please her parents and getting her hands on the millions of galleons in the Malfoy vaults was a nice bonus to the transaction. She knew her duty, produce heirs first and then do whatever you want. He hadn't really wanted to marry her but he hadn't had any other options in his own opinion. Plus, it would serve to get his mother off his back.

Until now.

Deep in thought, he didn't realize that most of the terrace had gone hushed. Only Blaise, Harry and a female voice could be heard. Even Theo was silent which was very unusual.

As the female voice laughed it filtered through his clouded mind and he looked up.

His breath caught.

It was _her_.

She was here.

She had her back to him but he would know that laugh anywhere. Her hair was loose down her slender back and she wore a shimmering Slytherin green floor length satin dress that hugged her curves perfectly. He gulped. It looked like it was painted onto her.

As if in slow motion, she turned around and her eyes were boring into his soul. All noise around him disappeared.

He felt bared. It was uncomfortable for the normally careful wizard, but for her he would do anything.

She started to walk slowly towards him, stopping every few feet to greet someone who spoke to her but she was steadily moving towards him.

Was she here for him? He bloody well hoped so.

As she neared the bar she turned to Theo and his flirts. "Hello Theo. I am sure you all can find somewhere else to be right now."

Theo chuckled and kissed her cheek. "Anything for you princess." He walked away with a small crowd around him, leaving the two of them alone together.

He felt like his heart was beating out of his chest. He was nervous and uncertain. Feelings he normally didn't have or supressed but she exposed him for who he really was.

He couldn't say anything, he didn't know what to say.

Their eyes were still locked and she quirked a small smile. That jolted him into action and he took one of her hands in both of his with hope blooming in his heart.

"Hermione, was it really you? I mean… Truly?" He was searching her face incessantly for any kind of clue.

She took a deep breath. "Yes Draco. It was really me." She placed her free hand on his chest just over his heart.

He could tell she was waiting for it, waiting for his admission. She had out herself out on a limb for him and now he needed to do the same for her. It was no time for him to be a coward.

"I love you. I've loved you for years Hermione." The words were wrenched from his chest and he rushed them out in an exhale. But he needed to say more. He needed to make her understand. "I've hated seeing you going on dates with other men but I know I don't deserve you, you are so much better than me, I would only hold you back."

During his small rant she smiled at him but when she spoke it was with a fierce expression on her face. "You deserve me because I love you too. All of you. You forget that I actually know you Draco and you belong to me, no one else. Not your mother and certainly not Astoria."

He smiled for the first time, a true smile. "If you'll have me, I'm yours." She was beaming at him and he gathered all his courage and bent to kiss her. He'd dreamt of kissing her for years and he was not disappointed.

Her lips were velvety soft and full, they sparked his long dormant desire into a full blown fiendfyre. The moment their lips met, every single fantasy of his were put to shame. His entire body was roaring with craving for her. His body was pounding like the beat of a drum, urging him to make her his in every sense of the word. He couldn't hold himself back and he didn't want to.

He felt her gasp as he put one hand in her hair and one on her lower back, moulding her to him as he deepened their kiss, their tongues meeting in a battle wills and passion. He could feel her supple mounds pressing against his chest and his body hardened for her.

Before he was ready for it, she started pulling back slightly and he could feel the disappointment coursing through him. Did she not want this? Doubt and fear was paralyzing him and he looked wearily at her as she pulled almost fully away from him but staying in his arms.

She gave him a smile that held the secrets of the entire world rolled into one and the tendrils of fear in him eased. "Are you ready to leave?"

He nodded, but he decided to caution her, just a bit. "You know… Once we do this, I am not letting you go if I can help it. Ever. Even if it is very selfish of me but with you here I don't care anymore. I need you." He ended it with a soft kiss on her forehead, her nose and finally her lips.

She only smiled at him, that secret smile and whispered in his ear. "You are mine, I am not giving you up without a fight either. I have a birthday present waiting at my place for you. Can we go please?"

He couldn't do anything but nod and she took his hand in hers and pulled him towards the lifts. Only then did all of the noise from the terrace enter his consciousness again and he was acutely aware of hoots, shouts and cheers from their friends.

"Go get 'em tiger!" That was Thomas.

"Show her who's the man Drake!" Theo.

"Give him a taste of that Gryffindor bravery Hermione!" Harry of course, he rolled his eyes.

They practically ran to the lifts and as soon as they were alone inside one of them, he placed her in a corner and started kissing her in earnest as he crowded her with his body. By the time they reached the ground floor, they were both panting and flushed.

She gave him a radiant smile and pulled him to the closest apparition point where she dissaparated with his arms around her and flushed up against her back.

They appeared directly into her bedroom and he was elated. He was burning for her. He'd basically had a cockstand since she appeared on the stage earlier that evening.

He stood behind her and immediately started undoing the long zip of her dress, taking care to run a finger down her exposed spine in the process and them following with kisses. Now that he had her here with him, he wasn't going to rush it.

He was going to savour her as if his life depended on it.


	5. Part 5

Slowly, so achingly slowly did he undo her dress. It was like some sort of divine torture.

She felt blisteringly hot and only he could quench her fire within. She hadn't worn a bra under the dress so when he dropped it to the floor, she was left in a skimpy thong and her towering heels and _still_ she was shorter than him.

He was perfect, her version of perfect for her.

He stayed very close behind her and started dotting her neck and jaw with small kisses and his tongue darted out every now and then to tease her highly sensitive flesh. He ran both his hands down her sides, a move that usually would have made her giggle but now only made the temperature inside her rise further. He brought his hands together on her lower belly and that's when they each went their separate ways. One hand moved towards her breasts and one moved down towards the top of her lacy thong.

His lower hand stilled on her mound, just above where she desperately wanted it to go, before he applied a bit of pressure to push her hips back as he moved his own hips forward. She could feel his prominent length on her arse and she moaned loudly at the small amount of friction. It was exhilarating. She was practically naked and he was still fully dressed.

That's when he started talking and instantly she was putty in his hands. He was whispering in her ear as he played her body like a finely tuned instrument. "I am burning for you Hermione, you don't know what you do to me." He ground his hips into her backside again and again while peppering her neck with kisses and suckling on a particularly susceptive spot just at the base of her neck. "Oh gods, what you do to me." His voice was deep and husky, he was overwhelming her senses completely and she surrendered to him.

She was in a lust-filled daze and she dimly registered him quickly dispensing of his clothing without releasing her completely. A jolt of electricity went through her as he suddenly stood flush up against her utterly naked.

He was hard where she was soft, he had muscles where she had subtle curves. They were a perfect fit.

His lower hand moved to where she needed it most. He was almost purring huskily in her ear when he felt her soaking core. "Mm, so wet and all for me I hope?" She could only nod weakly as his nimble fingers continued their leisurely exploration of her generously lubricated folds and his upper hand was rolling and lightly pinching her nipples in turn so they stood erect from her flushed body.

Without preamble or warning, he thrust a single finger inside her and her knees went weak instantly. He was holding her up as he then added a second finger and set a punishing rhythm while his thumb lightly circled her clit.

She moaned again loudly and deeply with a sense of urgency, aching for that elusive release he was coaxing her towards.

He continued to whisper in her ear as he softly bit her earlobe, suckled the sensitive spot on her neck, pinching her nipples and continued grinding his hips into her arse. Her breath came in short gasps as he wound her body tighter and tighter. Then he curled his fingers slightly to rub her g-spot.

Her climax came suddenly and she almost screamed out loud, shouting his name into the dimly lit room, her inner muscles contracting around his fingers, drawing them in deeper and her hips greedily writhing against him as he eased her through wave after wave of blessed release.

When he gently removed his hand, he turned her around to look at him, keeping one hand on her hip. His eyes were darkened with lust and his erection throbbing against her belly was leaking clear liquid. He raised his hand and licked his fingers clean of her juices, all the while keeping his eyes locked on hers.

When he was done, he kissed her so sweetly, so softly that she could have cried. But she didn't, she didn't feel like crying because she was trembling with need for him that even though she had just come, she needed him now.

* * *

She quickly dispensed of her thong, pushed him down on the bed and straddled him. It was every single wet fantasy he'd ever had rolled into one, but it was better in real life, _so_ much better.

She put both her small hands on his chest and bent down to kiss him again while she was slowly grinding her juices all over his throbbing length. He couldn't take it anymore, he needed to feel her so he rolled them over and braced most of his weight on his elbows.

Her knees were bent and she was almost clawing at his back to get him inside her. He poised himself at her entrance, preparing himself to make it last, when she locked her legs around his hips, forcing him suddenly deep inside her.

She was exquisite, hot, pulsing and plush. He fought desperately for control. A part of his brain was screaming at him to go fast, take her, own her, make her his.

He forced himself to go slow, to savour her as she ought to be savoured. He whispered her name over and over and his hands roamed over her petite form, caressing every inch he could reach.

Those ideas he had of taking it slow however, was soon discarded. She was fantastic, her face was scrunched in wild abandonment, she was gasping and writhing underneath him as they were moving together in sync faster and harder, setting a punishing rhythm. She was lifting her pelvis to meet him thrust for thrust, her hands clutching him to her.

He adjusted his angle inside her and she started whimpering. She clasped her hands behind his neck and bit down on the soft tissue on his shoulder. It sent an electric shock through his body and he picked up the pace yet again. He could sense her climax building again, her breath was jagged and came in short bursts before she started repeatedly saying his name like a prayer.

He could feel nothing but her, it sent sparks of heat blazing through his body, she was all around him and he kissed her, hard, catching her screaming orgasm in his mouth. Her core clenched down on him, tightening and pulsing, pulling him with her as her climax went through her and she convulsed below him.

He came harder than he'd ever come before, he pushed his breath out in a hiss and closed his eyes in utter contentment.

There would never be another woman for him. Never.

It would only ever be Hermione.

* * *

They spent the entire night kissing, sleeping and having sex as many times as they were able. They had achingly slow sex in the bed and a hard, fast fuck with her sitting on the kitchen counter when they'd gotten hungry during the night.

Their hunger for each other wasn't going away. They kept waking each other up in the most delicious of situations and they both loved it.

As the sun had risen and was streaming into her bedroom, they considered leaving their comfortable bubble.

Well, considered it and dismissed the idea immediately.

They spent the entire day worshipping each other and talking. He in turn laughed and frowned when she told him about some of her most overt attempts to gain his attention and answered her as to why he'd reacted the way he did. Though every time he tried to explain himself, his reasons now seemed hollow and weak.

They were together, it was meant to be.

* * *

He knew he couldn't escape his mother much longer.

As they'd spent the most amazing weekend together ensconced in her flat, he knew he needed to speak with her. She needed to know and put a stop to the betrothal proceedings. Luckily nothing was supposed to be signed until after he'd started courting Astoria. He thanked his lucky stars for that.

He was supposed to have dinner at Malfoy Manor with his mother and Astoria Sunday evening. It was the perfect opportunity to let them both know in a private setting. He wasn't much inclined to get a public set down from his mother.

When he left Hermione's flat on Sunday it was with many kisses and very reluctantly, even though he knew he needed to go home and change before the dinner. It wasn't considered good form by Narcissa Malfoy to show up in crumpled clothing and his clothes definitely was as wrinkled as possible from being on Hermione's bedroom floor for the most part of an entire weekend.

Except his button up, it was less wrinkled as Hermione had been walking around in it with nothing underneath. He took in the scent covertly as he walked towards the apparition point. He was running late. He hadn't wanted to leave her. He still felt the pull to go back and never leave.

But this had to be done. They had to know that he would not go through with courting and marrying Astoria.

After a quick change, as he and Hermione had taken a very long and satisfactory shower together before he left, he flooed to the Manor about ten minutes late.

A house elf met him and rushed him through the Manor to the salon where his mother and Astoria was chatting and having a glass of wine.

When he entered, his mother looked at him reprovingly. "Draco, it's not like you to be late darling."

He kissed her cheek. "My apologies mother." She gave him a quick questioning look which he studiously ignored, he wasn't going to elaborate on why he was late.

Astoria held out her hand to be kissed and like the gentleman he was, he kissed her hand and dropped it immediately as custom demanded between two purebloods who was not affianced. After that, he zoned out completely, reliving a particularly good memory from his shower with Hermione where he had lifted her up, back against the tiles and taken her like there was no tomorrow.

Since he hadn't been all that enthusiastic about his mother's match before this weekend either, none of the women in the room took any notice of his preoccupation.

His mother motioned for him to take Astoria's arm and lead her to the dining room before striding into the dining room herself. Of course the table was set with their finest monogrammed silver tableware and matching silver goblets. His mother never did anything half way, even a small dinner.

That stood in direct contrast to the way he and Hermione had eaten in her cosy kitchen, them sitting, standing or her sitting on the counter and him standing between her legs. He liked that kind of informality. It was new and foreign to him but at the same time it felt like home.

Wherever she was felt like home. His heart swelled, it was right.

It was the right thing to do. Astoria deserved that kind of happiness too. She deserved more than an amicable marriage.

During the entrée, his mother brought up the courtship. "Draco, make sure that you go through the Malfoy jewellery collection soon, it may take you a while to find the perfect piece for Astoria." Astoria bent her face towards the table to hide her small smile. He knew that the wealth and status of his family was the primary reason she had agreed to his mother's plans for their mutual future.

He steeled himself and thought _here goes nothing_. "Well mother, I'm glad you brought it up because I have an announcement for the both of you." They both looked expectedly at him with cheerful expressions. "I am not going through with the courtship or the betrothal. I am in love with someone else and I have been for years."

"Yes darling, we know this but it is going nowhere so why the sudden change of heart?" His mother seemed almost impatient.

"It _is_ going somewhere and she will be the one to receive the Malfoy jewellery from me."

Astoria frowned and his mother gave him a piercing stare. "But this is a travesty Draco. Do you expect me to be happy about this?"

He shrugged. "Possibly not today, but yes, I expect you to be happy about it at some point in the future. Preferably before we hopefully marry." He could see the cogs turning in her head. He turned to Astoria who was still facing her plate with a contrite expression. "Astoria, I apologize for doing this now. But I want you to have love in your marriage. You and I are friends but we will never have more than an amicable marriage. You deserve to be in love with your husband and to find your own true happiness."

She nodded, eyes still fixed on the table. He wondered what was going through her mind and held a breath waiting for her to speak. Finally, when she looked up a few minutes later, there were faint traces of tears in her eyes. "Thank you for doing this, Draco. I like you but I could never fall in love with you. I might also have a slight crush on someone else, so I understand." She stood up. "Please excuse me Narcissa, I will go tell my family now and, -" She smiled at Draco. "-then go chase my own happiness."

Draco stood and kissed her hand. He was grateful that she understood, that had made it a lot easier for him. Now he just had to face his mother. He turned slowly, warily, unsure of what she would say.

"Who is she?" He could read nothing from her expression, something he'd learned from her.

"Hermione Granger." He braced himself for the impending explosion.

Her eyes widened and then her brows knitted together, something she usually never did. She regarded him with a calculating expression. "The muggleborn? The protégé of the Minister for Magic? The brightest witch of her age?"

"Yes." He didn't know what else to say, she only mentioned positive things really, considering her somewhat altered views of muggleborns and half-blood following the war.

"Well, your father wouldn't liked it you know,-" A small smirk was gracing her lips. "-but as it is not up to him, I give you my blessing. She has always been a rather impressive witch." The main course was served but he just sat there and gaped at her with his mouth open as she continued. "I expect you to bring her for tea some time next week and I expect you two not to rush into marriage, we cannot have rumours that she is with child, do you understand? It isn't proper."

He nodded furiously, if she was on board he didn't have to worry. He could be with Hermione. In public. For real. Show her off to the world as his.

It felt like his heart grew a few sizes. No more self-sacrificing, no more grumbling and no more dreaming of a life he thought he could never have.

He smiled, a genuine wide happy smile and his mother gave him a smile that almost rivalled his own. "I'm just happy to see you happy my darling, that was my goal all along. I hope you know that."

After their dinner he rushed to the floo but he didn't go home.

He went to be with Hermione who was waiting for him on her sofa reading a book. He beamed at her.

He sat down on the sofa and pulled her to him, not wanting to be apart from her any longer. "So, how did it go?"

He grinned at her. "The good news is that my mother is fine with it as long as we're not together just because you're pregnant." She giggled at that and he loved the tingling sound. "The bad news is that my mother wants to get to know you, so will you please accompany me to the Manor for tea one day next week?"

She cuddled into him. "I will go with you anywhere."

* * *

 

**The end**


	6. Companion fic!

The first companion fic to Drastic measures is now up!

Its called Excessive situations and is a fluffy-smutty-dramatic fic all about Theo and Neville, a ball, three dogs and a stalker.

I hope you'll enjoy it!

HBSJ

 

**Author's Note:**

> Please give me lots of feedback, I love reading all of your comments!  
> /HBSJ


End file.
